vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Gryphomon
Gryphomon= Gryphomon is a fusion Digimon which possesses the head, wings, and forelegs of a Bird Digimon, and the body of a Beast Digimon with a snake-like tail attached to it. Although it is able to fly about the skies with its wings, it is said that it usually inhabits desert regions and mountain caves. Also, Griffomon's offensive power is extremely great, and because it makes sport of enemies with its keen movements, it is difficult to analyze any way to defeat Griffomon. To make the best use of those abilities, it serves as a guard defending against illegal penetrations of the Internet, and is used for the security of confidential information. |-|Hippogryphomon= A mythical beast Digimon which has the appearance of a chimera. It is said it will become a Griffomon if it evolves, but the details are not clear. Its intelligence is not as high as Griffomon's, and since its being is closer to that of a beast, its personality is also ferocious. |-|Darcmon= Darcmon is a low-ranking Angel Digimon which has the appearance of a woman. It is in the advance forces of Angel Digimon, and its figure which always cuts through the vanguard to battle is said to almost be a "Goddess of the Battlefield". Powers and Stats Tier: 6-C | At least High 4-C, possibly 4-A | 3-C Name: Darcmon | Hippogryphomon/Hippogriffomon/Hippogryphonmon | Gryphomon/Griffomon/Gryphonmon Origin: Digimon Gender: Genderless, but Darcmon appears as Female. Age: Varies Classification: Champion level Vaccine Attribute Angel Digimon, Wind Guardians and Virus Busters Digimon, Nature Spirits and Wind Guardians Digimon | Ultimate-Mega level Data Attribute Mythical Beast Digimon, Nightmare Soldiers and Wind Guardians Digimon Powers and Abilities: Darcmon=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Digimon Physiology, Sword Mastery, Holy Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Flight, Sound Manipulation and Paralysis Inducement via Puppy Howl. |-|Hippogryphomon= All previous abilities, Air Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Hypnosis via Cat's Eye, Statistics Amplification, Water Manipulation and Sleep Manipulation via Idle Bubble. |-|Gryphomon= All previous abilities, Offensive Information Manipulation and Durability Negation via Supersonic Voice, Hellfire Manipulation and Conceptual Erasure with Dark Fire (The Flames of Hell/Dark Area aka El Evangelo are purifying flames that erase those who are burnt by them. This goes so far as to being able to erase even the Seven Great Demon Lords and erase one beyond death in which in Digimon death means nothingness. Whether the flames erase one beyond nothingness is dependent on whether they are evil or not. If evil, the one who is erased will be erased beyond nothingness), Healing, Can Summon Meteors, Stronger Fire Manipulation (Utilizes the flames of the firewall in which are so powerful than it surpasses the power of the flames of the Dark Area. This is shown when Cerberumon who is immune to the effect of the Dark Area's Hellfire could not resist the flames of the Firewall), Power Nullification (Only works on weaker opponents), Attack Reflection, Plant Manipulation, Poison Manipulation, Empathic Manipulation, Resistance to Death Manipulation, Power Nullification and Existence Erasure (Can survive in the darkness of the Dark Area). Attack Potency: Island level (Via scaling to other Folder Continent Champion Digimon, such as Frigimon) | At least Large Star level, possibly Multi-Solar System level (Performed this feat. Ultimate level Digimon should be far superior to Wendigomon who could create an entire dimension with an earth and sun and should be comparable to DarkSuperStarmon who was born from a black hole and can unleash real black holes as well as an attack that uses exploded fragments of a supernova as basic attacks. Comparable to Digitamamon who has an entire dimension with planets and stars in its body) | Galaxy level (Should be far superior to Vademon who could create and maintain a larger than Galaxy Sized dimension with his very existence and compress in into a mountain. Should be superior to Adventure Ultimates who still find Mega level Digimon to be a threat. Should be on par with Etemon who could survive and absorb a black hole large enough to easily swallow the Milky Way in order to become MetalEtemon). Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ (Superior to Rookie Digimon and should be comparable to Wizardmon) with Relativistic reactions (Champion level Digimon should be able to move and react to Takumi Aiba) | Relativistic (Should be equal in speed to Takumi Aiba) with FTL Combat and Reaction speed (Should be comparable to Peckmon who could dodge Sunflowmon's Sunshine Beam from a close distance) | FTL (Far superior to Ultimate level Digimon and can be considered much faster than most other Mega Digimon as it constantly makes port of other opponents with its speed). Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Island Class | At least Large Star Class, possibly Multi-Solar System Class | Galactic Class Durability: Island level | At least Large Star level, possibly Multi-Solar System level | Galaxy level Stamina: Likely Very High Range: Extended Melee Range, far higher with projectiles Standard Equipment: La Pucelle Intelligence: Varies among the species Weaknesses: Darkness based Skills and Data Digimon. Earth based skills and Virus Digimon Notable Attacks/Techniques: Darcmon *'Baptême d'Amour (Fra: "Baptism of Love" and Dub:Dancing Sword):' A magnificent sword technique using its slender sword, La Pucelle. *'La Pucelle (Fra: "The Maiden"):' It uses its sword to attack. From Salamon *'Holy Light:' Blasts the foes with holy light energy. Super effective against dark beings. *'Saint Knuckle:' Punches the foes with a fist of holy light. Super effective against dark beings *'Puppy Howl:' Produces a high-pitched cry that paralyzes the opponent. This attack also pierces through defenses. HippoGryphonmon *'Support Skill:' Wind Guardians (Increases damage from Wind skills by 15%.) *'Heat Wave:' Blasts super-heated air from its mouth. *'Sonic Void II: '''Blast the foe with a strong wind attack. *'Shining Laser I: Attacks the opponents with pillars of holy light. *'Speed Charge: '''Increases speed of itself or allies by 10%. *'Sonic Void III: 'Blast the foe with a powerful wind attack. From Gatomon *'Lightning Paw: Punches at the enemy with its powerful claws at lightning speed. *'Catastrophe:' Emits waves of light. *'Cat's Eye Hypnotism:' Hypnotizes the enemy with mysterious power from its eyes, causing them to attack themselves *'Aura:' Heals her and her allies. *'Idle Bubble:' A water shot that puts the opponent to sleep. Gryphonmon *'Supersonic Voice:' Produces an extremely high-frequency sound wave to destroy the opponent's configuration data. If they survive, they can become paralyzed. This attack bypasses magical defense and has a chance to inflict Bug on the opponent. *'Moebius Bite:' Bites the enemy with its tail. *'Royal Claw: '''Slashes the opponent with very sharp and hard claws. *'High Sonic Voice: Unleashes a strong sonic ball and attacks the opponent. *'Top Gun Bomb: '''Unleashes a dense ball of air at the opponent. *'Spiral Claw: 'Slashes the opponent with claws of tornado power. *'Wind Claw III: 'Slashes the opponent with claws with the power of the wind *'Shining Laser II: 'Attacks the opponents with strong pillars of holy light. *'Speed Charge Field: 'Increases speed of itself and allies by 10%. *'Gale Storm III: 'Attacks the opponents with a powerful gale. *'Revive: 'Revives one ally with half health. From Garudamon *'Shadow Wing (Wing Blade): Shoots a vacuum blade or flaming projectile in the shape of a bird from its wings. When used as a vacuum blade due to the speed of Shadow Wing's residue, its true shape cannot be confirmed, and it can only be seen as a silhouette shaped like a black bird. *'Eagle Claw:' Leaps into the air and performs a rapid kick and slash combo with the talons on its feet. *'Crimson Claw (Phoenix Claw):' Attacks with burning claws or talons. *'Fire Hurricane:' Creates a huge tornado of fire. *'Kyōushū' (Assault/Storm): Attacks fiercely from the sky. *'Garuda Pressure:' Falls from the sky to stomp on the enemy. *'Eagle Twister:' Uses large wings to create a tornado. *'Phoenix Fist' (Fist of the Phoenix): An uppercut attack. *'Garuda Punch:' A straight punch. *'Talon Tear:' A midair kick. *'Boulder Breaker:' Slams the ground with its fists, causing an earthquake. *'Cyclone Claw: '''Slashes the opponent with claws as swift as a whirlwind. *'Crescent Cutter: Slashes the opponent with multiple blades of air. *'Spiral Claw: '''Slashes the opponent with claws of tornado power. *'Wind Coat: 'Raises resistance to wind of itself and allies with the power of wind. *'Gale Storm I: 'Attacks the opponents with a gale. *'Burst Flame III: Attacks the opponent with a powerful burst of flames. *'Mirror Reflection:' Takes a stance that counters and reflects projectile based attacks. *'Burst Flame II:' Attacks the opponent with a strong burst of flames. *'Anti-Poison:' Heals poison and restores a little bit of health in the process. *'Meteor Fall I:' Summons a meteor to crash down on the opponent. *'Dark Fire:' Launches a ball made from the flames of the Dark Area at the opponent. *'Giga Breath:' Unleashes a big fire ball and burns the opponent. *'Fire Coat:' Raise resistance to fire of itself and allies with power of flame. *'Meteor Wing': Flaps its wings and rains down fireballs from the air. 10% chance of increasing speed by 10%. Note: Darcmon inherits skills from Salamon, Labramon, Patamon, Terriermon and Tapirmon, Hippogriffomon inherits skills from Pegasusmon, Nefertimon and Unimon and Gryphonmon inherits skills from Blossomon, Deramon and Garudamon. How does HippoGryphomon inherit the abilities of Gatomon? Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Digimon Category:Namco-Bandai Category:Monsters Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Birds Category:Animals Category:Sword Users Category:Holy Users Category:Light Users Category:Flight Users Category:Air Users Category:Fire Users Category:Paralysis Users Category:Sound Users Category:Hypnotists Category:Water Users Category:Sleep Users Category:Information Users Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Hellfire Users Category:Concept Users Category:Healers Category:Summoners Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Plant Users Category:Poison Users Category:Empathic Manipulation Users Category:Power Mimicry Users Category:Higher-Dimensional Beings Category:Reality Warpers Category:Hackers Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Data Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Reactive Evolution Users Category:Existence Erasure Users Category:Law Users Category:Guardians Category:Angels Category:Warriors Category:Neutral Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Genderless Characters Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 3